nrufandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Australian Slave Trade 17 February 1930 - Peter Gold is elected prime minister of Australia 8 May 1932 - Australia begins the slavery and colonization of Nauru 20 November 1938 - As vengeance for their fallen brothers the Nauruan slaves capture and behead the man in charge of the Nauruan colony Tacitus Skelding 12 April 1943 - Micronesia stops accepting Nauruan slaves from Australia 7 November 1943 - Australia starts importing Nauruan slaves to the mainland 8 September 1954 - The Australian Slave Trade is abolished 21 August 2012 - Nauru signs a peace treaty with Australia 28 February 2014 - Peter Gold, the man responsible for the slavery of Nauru is given to Nauru by Australia and hanged for crimes against humanity Tuvaluan Depression 11 December 1948 - The Tuvaluan depression begins 14 November 1951 - Former president of Tuvalu Opetaia Foa'i dies in a terrorist attack 13 September 1956 - Harry Flynn is elected president of Tuvalu 1 June 1964 - Tuvalu has the highest number of suicides ever in its history 20 October 1978 - Prime minister of Kiribati John Lange is killed in a car explosion in Tuvalu 31 October 1978 - The first box office success from Tuvalu is released: Kenny 7 February 1984 - Ireland allies itself with Tuvalu 24 September 1987 - Tuvalu wins the Oceania Football Cup 1 January 1990 - The Tuvaluan depression ends Rebuilding of Nauru 31 January 1968 - Nauru gains independence 23 September 1969 - New Zealand becomes allies with Nauru Dictatorship of bin Malik 18 March 1989 - Harry Flynn retires as president and disappears 1 January 1990 - Dawood bin Malik is elected president of Tuvalu 30 January 1990 - Warren Jones is killed and replaced by William Tate as mayor of Funafuti 14 December 1995 - bin Malik orders the execution of Nauruan minister Hakopa Jeremiah 12 October 1996 - Simon Pierce is brought to power by bin Malik 1 August 2004 - One of bin Malik's soldiers commits a terrorist attack on the National Government House of Tuvalu, killing everyone 27 April 2005 - Resistance leader Laura Huang is captured by bin Malik's soldiers 1 May 2005 - Laura Huang commits suicide in prison after being raped 6 September 2015 - Resistance leader Samouel Leggens is assassinated by bin Malik's soldiers in his bunker 26 November 2018 - Dawood bin Malik dies 28 November 2018 - Simon Pierce is killed Tuvaluan-Hawaiian Conflict 18 August 1991 - The Tuvaluan-Hawaiian conflict begins 5 October 1991 - Leader of the Hawaiian squad stationed at Fort Hemingway Eddie Carr is assassinated by bin Malik's soldiers 14 October 1991 - Tuvalu loses the battle of Malik City 2 December 1991 - Hawaii loses the battle of Fenua Tapu 3 January 1992 - Tuvalu loses the battle of Olosau Beach 21 September 1992 - Tuvalu loses the battle of Tonga 22 December 1992 - The Tuvaluan-Hawaiian conflict ends Tuvaluan-Nauruan War 29 April 2001 - The Tuvaluan-Nauruan war begins 19 October 2007 - Nauru fails to defend London in Kiribati from Tuvaluan invaders 25 January 2009 - Tuvalu loses the Battle of Karen Beach 7 August 2009 - Tuvalu attacks Nauru's capital but is defeated by allied New Zealander soldiers 2 June 2011 - 'A'amakualenalena Thoma is captured with his men 13 June 2011 - 'A'amakualenalena Thoma is freed from bin Malik's soldiers 29 April 2013 - 'A'amakualenalena Thoma dies of old age 26 March 2017 - The Tuvaluan-Nauruan war ends 11 April 2019 - Nauru and Tuvalu sign a peace treaty Rebuilding of Tuvalu 1 December 2018 - Jon Malroy is elected president of Tuvalu 15 April 2019 - Tuvalu and Nauru ally themselves